List of MLB team nicknames
Arizona Diamondbacks *'The D-backs' - Short version of "Diamondbacks". *'The Backs' - Short version of above. *'The Snakes' - Reference to diamondback rattlesnakes. *'The Rattlesnakes' - Long version of above. *'The Diamondback Rattlesnakes' - Even longer version of above, referencing the full name of rattlesnake species. *'Phoenix Diamondbacks' - Referring that the team plays home games in Phoenix, AZ. *'Phoenix D-backs' - Short version of above. *'The D-bags' - Reference to the colloquial insult term , used by detractors. Atlanta Braves *'The Bravos' - Variation of "Braves". *'The Barves' - Another variation of "Braves". *'Braves Country' - Avid followers found primarily throughout the Southeast. *'Georgia Braves' - Referring that the team is located in Georgia. *'America's Team' - Reference to the Braves games being broadcasted nationwide. * The Cowards - opposite of Braves; used derisively * Coxsuckers - Derogatory reference to the team's long time manager Bobby Cox, used by detractors. *'The Peach Clobbers' - Nickname of the hard-hitting 2013 Atlanta Braves team. Baltimore Orioles *'The O's' - Short version of "Orioles". Fans usually loudly shout the "Oh" at the beginning of the seventh line of the National Anthem in unison. *'The Birds' - Reference to orioles, which are birds. *'The Orange Birds' - Reference to male orioles, which are orange birds. *'The Oreos' - Homophone of "Orioles", used particularly among older fans. *'The Borioles' - Portmanteau of "boring" and "Orioles"; referring to the Orioles team that lose frequently. Boston Red Sox *'The BoSox' - Combination of "Boston" and "Sox". Coined by media to distinguish from the Chicago White Sox, or "ChiSox". *'The Sox' - Short version of "Red Sox". *'The S''aw''x' - In imitation of the Boston accent. *'The Crimson Hose' - A variation of "Red Sox". *'The Olde Towne Team' *'The Carmines' - A type of red pigment; the nickname is used often by former Red Sox player and current White Sox broadcaster Ken Harrelson. *'Red Sox Nation' - Avid followers. *'The Nation' - Short version of "Red Sox Nation". *'Sox Nation' - Another short version of "Red Sox Nation" *'The Cardiac Kids' - 1967 team nickname. *'The Killer B's' - Referring to the outfield comprising of Mookie Betts, Jackie Bradley Jr. and Xander Bogaerts. *'The Red Sux' - Referring to the period when the team sucks. Used by detractors, mainly Yankees fans. *'The Sux' - Same as above. *'The Dead Sox' - Same as above. A rhyming nickname. *'The Red Cocksuckers' - Used by detractors, mainly Yankees fans. *'The Red Cocks' or Red Cox '- Short version of above. *'The Joke Sox - Same as above. Chicago Cubs *'The Cubbies' - Familiar version of "Cubs". *'The Bears' - A reference to cubs, which are bears. *'The Baby Bears' - Referring to the meaning of cubs. *'The Little Bears' - Same as above. *'The Blue Bears' - Referring to the color of bear in its team logo. *'The Loveable Losers' - Reference to team's ability to maintain a loyal fan base despite decades of failure to win the pennant. *'The Northsiders' - To differentiate from the South Side residing White Sox. *'The Northside Nine' - Same as above. *'The Boys of Zimmer' - Refers to the NL East division-winning 1989 team managed by Don Zimmer and the 1972 book, The Boys of Summer by Roger Kahn. *'Completely Useless By September' - False acronym for CUBS, refers to how some Cubs teams in a pennant race (most notably 1969, 2001, and 2004) have faltered by the last month of the season. *'The Big Blue Train' *'The Flubs' or Flubbies - Referring to the stumbling Cubs team. *'The Fubs' or Fubbies - Portmanteau of "fuck" and "Cubs" used especially by White Sox fans. *'The Chubs' or Chubbies - Used by detractors, mainly White Sox and Cardinals fans. *'The Scrubs' or Scrubbies - Same as above. *'Lose Cubs Lose' - Used by detractors, mainly White Sox fans. Chicago White Sox *'The Sox' - Short version of "White Sox". *'The ChiSox' - Combination of "Chicago" and "Sox". Coined by media to distinguish from the Boston Red Sox, or "BoSox". *'The Southsiders' - To differentiate from the North Side residing Cubs. *'The Pale Hose' - Variation of "White Sox". *'The Black and White' - Reference to the team's colors. *'The Hitless Wonders' - Refers to the 1906 team that won the AL pennant and World Series despite a .230 team batting average. *'The Black Sox' - Reference to the infamous 1919 team, which fixed the World Series and is popularly known as the " ". *'The Go-Go Sox' - Refers to the 1959 AL championship team. *'The South Side Hitmen' - Refers to the high-slugging 1977 team. *'The White Sux' - Referring to the period when the team sucks. Used by detractors, mainly Cubs fans. Cincinnati Reds *'The Big Red Machine' - Reference to the 1970s teams that won six divisional titles, four pennants and two World Series titles. *'The Redlegs' - Temporary team name to differentiate from Communists during the Red Scare, who were also referred to as "Reds". *'The Nasty Boys' - Refers to the bullpen team of Rob Dibble, Norm Charlton, and Randy Myers who led the 1990 Reds to a World Series sweep. *'The Dreds' - Homophonic misspelling of "dread" used by detractors. Cleveland Indians *'The Tribe' - Tribes are social structures among American Indians. *'Chief Wahoo's Tribe' - Reference to the team's logo, an Indian called "Chief Wahoo". *'The Wahoos' - Same as above. *'The Jndjans' - Used to make fun of the way the I's look like J's on their home jerseys. *'The Fighting Braves of the Cuyahoga' and The Sons of Geronimo - Nicknames made famous by fictitious announcer Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) in the 1989 Major League. *'The Windians' - Reference to the team that wins a lot, especially the 22-game winning streak in 2017. The number of W's before 'indians' represents how many games the Indians won in a row. Colorado Rockies *'The Rocks' - Short version of "Rockies". *'The Rox' - Homophone of "Rocks". Imitation of the names of the Red Sox and White Sox. *'The Blake Street Bombers' - Reference to the street Coors Field is on. *'The Blake Street Bullies' - Same as above. *'Denver Rockies' - Referring that the team's home city is in Denver. *'Todd and the Toddlers' - Reference to when Todd Helton was a veteran player surrounded by a team full of rookies and young players after the team management decided to focus their efforts on getting new players by bringing them up through their own farm system. *'The Pebbles' - Referring that this team is less prominent by Dodgers and Giants fans, based from the word pebbles meaning small pieces of rocks. *'The Jockies' - Referring to the young team. *'The Jocks' or Jox - Short version of above. *'The Cockies' - Used by detractors. *'The Cocks' or Cox - Short version of above. Detroit Tigers *'The Cats' - Reference to tiger being in the cat family. *'The Motor City Kitties' - Referring solely to the 2003 season, which finished at 43-119. *'The Kitties' - Short version of above. *'The Tabbies' - Playful feline variation. *'The Tiggs' - Short version of "Tigers". *'The Declawed Tigers' - Reference to their 12 consecutive losing seasons from 1994 to 2005. *'The Bengals' - Reference to bengal tigers, a species of tiger. *'The Bengal Tigers' - Long version of above. *'The/Los Tigres' - Playful Spanish variation, often used with English definite article "The" instead of the Spanish "Los". *'The Bless You Boys' - Reference to the World Series championship team of 1984 and teams from surrounding years. *'The Pussies' or Pussys - Used by detractors, mainly White Sox and Twins fans. *'The Pussy Cats' - Same as above. Houston Astros *'The 'Stros' - Short version of "Astros". *'The Astronauts' - Long version of "Astros". To honor astronauts that occasionally come to the ballpark. *'The Spacemen' - Synonym of above. *'The Astronomicals' - Alternate long version of "Astros". Nickname given by Cincinnati Reds' radio broadcaster Marty Brennaman. *'The Stars' - Reference to the team logo. *'The Red Stars' - Reference to the star color on the former team logo. *'The Orange Stars' - Reference to the star color on the current team logo. *'The H-Stars' - Referring to the 'H' on the star on the current team logo. *'Crush City' - Reference to the 2015 team that led the league in home runs. *'The Lastros' - Referring to the 2011-13 teams that lost over 100 games each year and worst records in baseball. *'The AAAstros' - Same as above. *'The Disastros' - Same as above. *'The Fatros' - Used by detractors. It's a term that makes fun of the people in Houston and their ranking as America's fattest city. Kansas City Royals *'KC Royals' - City name acronized. *'The Boys in Blue' - Reference to one of the team's colors. Not commonly used, except in marketing. *'The Comeback Kids' - Reference to the young Royals team winning eight postseason games via comeback en route to their title. *'The Crowns' - Reference to the crown in the team logo, and at the top of the large video board at Kauffman Stadium. *'The Cowboys' - Reference to their origin of the Royals' name. *'The Monarchs' - Reference to the former Negro League team in Kansas City. Also a related term for royal. *'The R's' - Reference to the old team logo, the most prominent feature of which was a large "R". Also the first letter of the team's name. *'The 'Yals' - Abbreviation of Royals, used particularly among younger fans. *'Kan City Royals' - This is how it would pronounce when it accidentally remove one syllable when fluently spoken especially by young people. *'The Roils' - Homophone of "Royals", used by detractors. *'The Forever Royals' - Referencing the core players Eric Hosmer, Mike Moustakas, Alcides Escobar, and Salvador Pérez that helped them win the where those players will forever be in the hearts of Royals fans. Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim *'LA Angels' - City name acronized. *'The Halos' - Reference to the halo of an angel (the halo is featured on the large "A" outside the stadium and was once a prominent part of the team logo). *'The Wings' - Reference to the wings of an angel. *'The Anaheim Angels' - Former regular nickname from 1997–2004; reference to the fact that the Angels are not from Los Angeles County, but the Orange County city of Anaheim. *'The The Angels Angels of Anaheim' - Spanish "Los Angeles" translated to English *'The Seraphs' - A type of angel. *'Los Angelinos' - Name in Spanish. Reference to the large Hispanic population of Orange County. *'The Archangels' - Used by detractors, especially by fans of division rivals. *'The Angles' - Obtained by switching letters in team name. A common misspelling when typing the team nickname. *'The Gaylos' - Used by detractors, mostly Dodgers, Red Sox, and Yankees fans. *'The Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim of Orange County of California of the Pacific Time Zone of the United States of North America of the Northern Hemisphere of Earth of the Solar System of the Milky Way Galaxy of the Universe' - A play on the team's long name; used mainly by Dodgers and Athletics fans. Los Angeles Dodgers *'LA Dodgers' - City name acronized. *'The Blue Crew' - Reference to one of the team's colors. *'Bleeding Dodger Blue' - Avid fans. *'Dem Bums' - From the Brooklyn years. Reference from the team's problems during the era getting a world championship. Originally derogatory, Dodgers fans later adopted it as a term of affection. *'The Boys of Summer' - From the Brooklyn years - Reference to baseball being the only major team sport played during the summer. As with "Dem Bums", usage of this nickname for the Dodgers has faded with time; "Boys of Summer" is now often used to refer to baseball players in general. *'The Boys in Blue' - Reference to one of the team's colors. Not commonly used, except in marketing. *'Los Doyers' - Name in Spanish. Reference to the large Hispanic population of Los Angeles. *'The Azul' *'The Lords of Flatbush' - A nickname of the Dodgers when they were in Brooklyn. *'The Trolley Dodgers' - A nickname of the Dodgers when they were in Brooklyn. This was the name of the team before it was shortened to "Dodgers" in the 1930s. *'The Evil Empire of the West' - Used by detractors. A reference to the Yankees and the Dodgers ballooning team salary of 2013. *'The Yankees of the West' - The expectancy that the Dodgers shall be as good as Yankees on the other coast. *'Los Angeles Dodgers of Los Angeles' - Play on the name referring to the crosstown rival Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, also noting that the Dodgers actually play in Los Angeles instead of just the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area. *'The Dogturds' - Play on name, used by detractors, especially Giants and Angels fans. Miami Marlins *'The Fish' - Reference to marlins, which are fish. *'The Fightin' Fish' - Long version of above. *'The Miracle Marlins' - In reference to winning two World Series titles in two playoff appearances despite they never win a division title. *'The Manatees' *'The Fins' - Reference to the fins of a marlin. Also a nickname of the NFL's Miami Dolphins, who had shared a facility with the Marlins. *'The Boys in Teal' - Reference to the team's long-time primary color. *'The Sunsetters' - Reference to their new orange uniforms. Milwaukee Brewers *'The Brew Crew' - Short version of above. *'The Crew' - Short version of above. *'The True Blue Brew Crew' - A name consisting of a short version of "Brewers" and words that rhyme with it. *'The Beermakers' - Referencing that brewers make beer. *'The Alcoholics' - Referring especially to the Brewers fans who drink a lot of alcohol. *'The Drinkers' - Name given to Brewers fans, especially those who are drinking alcoholic beverages during the Brewers home games. *'The Brew-Hahs' - An ESPN invention (as in "brouhaha"). *'Harvey's Wallbangers' - Refers to the AL pennant-winning 1982 team managed by Harvey Kuenn. *'The Home of a Prince' - Refers to when Prince Fielder played first base for the Brewers. *'The Traders' - Refers to how they trade away all of their good players. *'The Young'ens' - This refers to how they are a team of the future. *'The/Los Cerveceros' - Spanish translation of Brewers, used on uniforms for annual Cerveceros Day Hispanic heritage game. Minnesota Twins *'The Twinkies' - Familiar version of "Twins" after a popular snack cake. *'Piranhas' - Reference to their aggressive "small ball" style of play, coined by rival Chicago White Sox manager Ozzie Guillén. *'Minneapolis Twins' - Based that the team plays their home games in Minneapolis. *'Minneapolis-St. Paul Twins' - Same as above. *'The Twinks' - Used by detractors. *'The Sins' - Used by detractors. New York Mets * NY Mets - City name acronized. * The Metropolitans - Reference to the 19th-century New York baseball club (New York Metropolitans) and the source of the "Mets" name. Noted New York radio personality Steve Somers of WFAN commonly refers to the present-day Mets as the "Metropolitans." * The Metsies - Affectionate term used by fans and Mets broadcasters alike. * The Amazin' Mets - A reference to the Mets 1969 championship season, first coined by Casey Stengel. * The Amazin's - Short version of the above; most commonly used. * The Miracle Mets - From 1969, the year when the Mets went from losing club to world champions. * The Mets Machine - A reference to the 1969 Mets. * The Loveable Losers - From the 1960s. Reference to the team's mediocrity in its early years. * The Magical Mystery Mets - A reference to the 1969 Mets. * The Bad Guys - A reference to the 1986 Mets, who were known for their high level of performance, hard-living lifestyles, and conflicts with each other and other teams on and off the field. Jeff Pearlman wrote a book about this team titled The Bad Guys Won. * The Kings of Queens - Reference to the team's home, the New York City borough of Queens. * The Methodical Mets - Coined by baseball writer Tracy Ringolsby of the 1986 Mets. * The Locomotives - A reference to the 1986 Mets. * The Dominating Mets - A reference to the 1986 Mets. * Fall-Short Mets - A reference to the 1989 Mets, who led in the season standings all summer slumped during the final two weeks of the season allowing the Chicago Cubs to pass them in the standings. * Los Mets - Reference to the large number of Hispanic players compiled by Omar Minaya during his tenure as general manager. * My Entire Team Sucks - Derisive acronym for METS used by many Phillies and Yankees fans.. * Most Exciting Team in Sports - Acronym used by fans to derail the derisive acronym above. * The Other New York Team - The other being the more tenured New York Yankees. * Pondscum - Used by detractors, mainly by Cardinals fans in 1987. * The Mutts - Used by fans as an endearment. A derogatory nickname used principally by fans of the Philadelphia Phillies. * The Mess - A derogatory nickname used by the New York media during poor seasons. New York Yankees *'NY Yankees' - City name acronized. *'The Yanks' - Short version of "Yankees". *'The Pinstripes' - Reference to the team's pinstriped uniforms. *'The Bronx Bombers' - Reference to the team's home, the New York City borough of the Bronx, along with their propensity for hitting "bombs" (home runs). *'The Bombers' - Short version of above. *'The Baby Bombers' - Reference to the crop of young players and minor league prospects that emerged in 2016 after years of an aging roster that includes Gary Sanchez, Greg Bird, Aaron Judge, Clint Frazier and others. *'The New Yorkers' - Reference to New York City, and the publication The New Yorker. *'The Damn Yankees' - Reference to the play and movie of the same name. Used by detractors around Major League Baseball for winning too many championships. *'Murderers' Row' - Reference to the championship Yankee teams of the late 1920s, and the first six hitters in the 1927 lineup in particular. *'The Selfish Team' - Reference to winning too many World Series titles, robbing other teams' chances of winning. *'The Champmaniacs' - Referring to the team winning so many championships. *'The Evil Empire' - Used by detractors. Reference to the famous indictment of communism by Ronald Reagan. Coined as a term for the Yankees by Red Sox executive Larry Lucchino after the Yankees got rights to deal with José Contreras. The term has been embraced by many Yankees fans. *'The Bronx Zoo' - Used by detractors. Reference to the team and the Bronx's turbulent times in the late 1970s, and also the name of a book written by former Yankees pitcher Sparky Lyle about the team's 1978 season. Still used sometimes to describe the organization and stadium. The term has been embraced by many Yankees fans. *'The Stankees' - Used by detractors, particularly Mets and Red Sox fans. *'The Skankees' - Same as above. *'The Spankees' - Same as above. *'The Spank-mes' - Same as above. *'The Yank-mes' - Same as above. *'The Bankees' - Referring to the team's high revenues and payroll. Oakland Athletics *'The A's' - Short version of "Athletics". Emphasized by Charles O. Finley during his ownership of the team during the 1960s and 1970s. Perhaps the most commonly used nickname on this list. *'The Swingin' A's' - Refers to the early 1970s championship teams. *'The Green and Gold' - Reference to the current team's colors. *'The Big Green Machine' - Same as above, based from the Big Red Machine of Cincinnati Reds, which is another team that dominated in the '70s. *'The White Elephants' - Reference to their mascot, which is itself a defiant reference to a comment made by Hall of Fame manager John McGraw, calling the team a "white elephant". *'The Elephants' - Short version of above. *'Assletics' - A derogative name used by rival fans, mostly Giants and Angels fans. *'The Oakland Triple-A's (AAAs)' - In reference to Triple-A Minor League Baseball, used by some to highlight their lack of competitive skill or poor play during rough years. *'The Pathetics' or Pathletics - Referring to the A's team when playing poorly. Philadelphia Phillies *'The Phils' - Short version of "Phillies". *'The Fightin' Phils' - Reference to their hard-nosed style of play. (Some Phillies fans will add "Ph" instead of an "F" for most anything associated with the Phillies, such as "The Phightin' Phils"). *'The Fightin' Phillies' - Long version of above. *'The Phightin's' - Short version of above. *'The Phi''ww''ies' - In imitation of the Philadelphia accent. *'The Foitin' Phiws' - Another version of above. *'Phillie Phanatics' - Avid followers. *'The Red Pinstripes' - Reference to the team's red pinstriped uniforms. *'The Quaker City Team' *'The Whiz Kids' - Name for the 1950 NL Championship team. Reference to their youth. *'The Wheeze Kids' - Name for the 1983 NL Championship team. Reference to their lack of youth. *'The Broad Street Bellies' - Reference to the 1993 NL Championship team for their lack of physical fitness, and the nickname of the NHL's nearby Philadelphia Flyers, the "Broad Street Bullies". *'Macho Row' - Reference to 1993 NL Championship team. *'The Cardiac Kids' - Originally a 1950s nickname, better known as the nickname of the team. *'The Pillies' - Reference to an amphetamine scandal in the early 1980s. *'The Sillies' - Used by detractors, especially when team is underperforming. *'The Frillies' - Used by detractors. *'The Phags' - Used by detractors. *'The Phaggots' - Long version of above. *'The Philthies' - Same as above. Pittsburgh Pirates *'The Buccos' - Most frequently used alternate nickname. *'The Bucs' - Short version of above. *'The Bucks' - Alternate short version of "Buccos"; often used in newspaper media. *'The Buccaneers' - Long version of above; synonym for pirates. *'The Buccorroos '- Another version of "Buccos". *'The Battlin' Bucs' - Fanciful version of above. *'The Black and Gold' - Reference to the team's colors. *'The Family' - Name adopted during the Championship season. Derived from the Sister Sledge song " ", which had become the team's theme song. Sometimes stylized as "Fam-a-lee". *'The Pires' - A mock shorter version of "Pirate". Refers to the team when playing very poorly, based from pire being a French word for "worse" or "worst". *'The Succos' - Reference to years of misery from 1993 through 2012. *'The Sucs' - Short version of above. *'The Succaneers' - Long version of two above. *'The Succorroos '- Another version of "Succos". *'The Golden Losers' - Reference to one of team's colors that went 20 years without a winning season. *'The Fuccos' - Used by detractors. *'The Fucs' - Short version of above. *'The Fuccaneers' - Long version of two above. *'The Fuccorroos '- Another version of "Fuccos". *'The Vampirates' - Used by detractors, such as Reds fans. *'The Vampires' - Same as above using a commonly used word. San Diego Padres *'SD Padres' - City name acronized. *'The Pads' - Short version of "Padres". Pronounced "Pods", and also spelled that way. *'The Friars' - Reference to "padre" meaning father in Spanish, as in a priest. *'The Swinging Friars' - Variation of the above, and also a reference to the "Friar Swinging a baseball bat" logo used on and off by the team. Also a mascot of the San Diego Padres. *'Friar Faithful' - Spin on Friar and the 1998 Padres' "Keep the Faith" campaign to drum up local support for the National League pennant-winning team. *'The Pesky Padres' - Nickname given in San Francisco Giants official program for their game in San Francisco on July 7, 2011. Refers to the Padres' recent success against the Giants despite generally finishing behind them in the NL West standings, especially their 12-6 record against San Francisco in 2010; the Giants were forced to win a regular-season tie-breaking game to enter the playoffs where they would eventually win the World Series. *'The Say May Kids' - Nickname given by ex-Padre announcer Matt Vasgersian, in reference to consecutive successful May runs. *'The Chaplains' - Nickname during the Pacific Coast League days throughout the World War II and the Korean War era. *'The Fathers' - Reference to "padre" meaning father in Spanish. *'The Dads' - Same as above. *'The Dadres' - Portmanteau of "dad" and "Padres". San Francisco Giants *'SF Giants' - City name acronized. *'The Gints' (rhymes with "pints", not "mints") - Short version of "Giants". *'The Jints' - Alternative version of above. *'The G-Men' - Reference to nickname for a government agent. Also used for the American football team with whom the baseball club used to share a name and a home stadium, the New York Giants. *'Los Gigantes' - Spanish for Giants. Used on the team's uniform on Cinco de Mayo of 2007. *'The Gyros' *'The Orange and Black' - Reference to the team's colors. *'The Orange Nation' - Same as above and below. *'The Orange Giants' - Reference to their orange uniforms. *'The Boys from the Bay' - Same reason as below. *'The Bay Bombers' - Geographic nickname, alluding to San Francisco, which is situated by the SF Bay. *'The Bays' - Short version of above. *'The Misfits' - Nickname for the 2010 Giants team that won the with a group of players that were not considered superstars. Also a play on the "SF" in "miSFits", as seen on many bootleg shirts bearing the band logo of the same name. *'The Bulldozers' - Reference to winning all six playoff games while facing elimination on the way to their championship, especially in the when they lost first two games at home and won all three elimination games on the road and then came back after being down 3-1 in the . *'The Dozers' - Short version of above. *'The Vagiants' - Used by detractors. *'The Gnats' - Used by detractors, especially Dodgers and Athletics fans. *'The Ginots' - Same as above. *'The Gayants' - Same as above. *'The Gay Area Giants' - A phrase used by detractors because San Francisco is associated as a "Gay" city. Seattle Mariners *'The M's' - Reference to the first letter in "Mariners". *'The Mares' - Short version of "Mariners". From the root Latin word "mare" from which "mariner" originated from. *'The Sailors' - Synonym for mariners. *'The Seafarers' - Same as above. *'The Seamen' - Same as above. *'The Navigators' - Main personnel of mariners. *'The Navs' - Short version of above. *'The Navy' - Military mariner. *'The Compass' - Reference to the team logo. *'The Mariner's Compass' - Long version of above. *'The Travelers' - Reference to the team's frequent long travels, often logging their longest total distance travelled during the season of any team in MLB. *'The Scariners' - Used by detractors. St. Louis Cardinals *'The Cards' - Short version of "Cardinals". *'The Redbirds' - Reference to the cardinal, which is a red bird. *'The Birds' - Reference to the cardinal, which is a bird. *'The Birds on the Bat' - Reference to the longtime logo on the front of the uniform jersey. *'The Dirty Birds' - Derisive term used mostly by Met fans in the '80s. *'The Gashouse Gang' - Name for the . Reference to their shabby appearance and rough tactics. *'The Runnin' Redbirds' - Name for the 1980s Cardinals. Reference to their speed and small-ball tactics. *'El Birdos' - Nickname given to the 1967 World Series Champion Cardinals team by Orlando Cepeda. Reference to the small Hispanic population of St. Louis, as 'El' would suggest singularity in Spanish and 'Birdos' would mean "Birds." *'The MV3' - Name of the middle of the Cardinals line up in 2004 with Albert Pujols, Scott Rolen, and Jim Edmonds. *'The Rally Birds' - Reference to the Cardinals being the top underdog team in 2011 after they're down 10½ games in NL Wild Card standings on August 25 and came back and won the Wild Card and their 11th title via couple of late rallies in WS Game 6. *'The Rally Cards' - Same as above. *'The Card Birds' *'The Cardnals' - With 'i' omitted. A common pronunciation when "Cardinals" is fluently spoken. *'The Birdinals' - Portmanteau of "bird" and "cardinal". *'The Birdnals' - Same as above with 'i' omitted based from the same reason as two above. *'God's Team' - Name given to the Cardinals by the Pope. Tampa Bay Rays *'TB Rays' - City name acronized. *'The Rays' - A popular shortened version of the original "Devil Rays" nickname which became the current nickname (that now suggests "rays" of Florida sunshine as well as the fish). *'The D-Rays' - A shortened version of the team's original nickname, the "Devil Rays". Some media outlets have stated that they will continue to use the now obsolete moniker. *'The Sun Rays' - A TV channel in Florida where Rays games are airing. *'The Manta Rays' - Reference to their Devil Rays' logo. *'The Mantas' - Short version of above. *'The Eagle Rays' - Referencing that manta rays and devil rays are eagle rays. *'Tampa Bay Rays of St. Petersburg' - Based from Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim that the team's home park is in St. Petersburg. *'St. Petersburg Rays' - Same reason as above. *'The Devil Dogs' - Fan-friendly nickname. *'The Raymonds' - In reference to the team's mascot. *'The Devils' - More frightening version of the Devil Rays name when 'Rays' is omitted. Used by detractors when the team was called the Devil Rays. *'The Gays' - Used by detractors. *'The Grays' - Referring to the team when playing poorly. Texas Rangers *'The Power Rangers' - Reference to their slugging years from late 1990's to early 2010's. *'The Lone Stars' - Reference to Texas's nickname, the "Lone Star State". This team nickname has been rarely used in recent years. *'Dallas Rangers' - Based that the team's home park is near the major city of Dallas. *'Dallas Rangers of Arlington' - Based from Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim that the Rangers' home park is in Arlington. *'Arlington Rangers' - Same reason as above. *'The Dangers' - Referring to the Rangers' batting order, which historically has featured all nine players with above-average batting skills and several legitimate home run hitters. *'The Strangers' - Used when the team is playing poorly (which is, for long-suffering fans, most years). *'The Lamers' - Used by detractors, mainly Astros fans. *'The Rags' - Used by detractors. Toronto Blue Jays *'The Jays' - Short version of "Blue Jays". *'The Blue Birds' - Another name due to their mascot being a Blue Jay. *'The Birds' - Reference to jays, which are birds. *'The Blue Hyays' - The popular Spanish pronunciation of the Blue Jays. *'The Blow Jays' - Used when they are playing terribly. *'The BJ's' - Shorter version of "Blue Jays". *'The Blue Gays' - Used by detractors such as Yankees and Red Sox fans. *'The Blow Gays' - Same as above. *'The Boo Yays' - Refers to the team when they are playing terribly. *'The Who Theys' - Used by detractors. Washington Nationals *'The Nats' - Short version of "Nationals". *'The Nasty Nats' - Refers to the team playing terribly for few years after moving to Washington in 2005. *'The Natsy Nats' - Alternate spelling of above. *'The Natsies' - Affectionate derivative of Nats. *'Walk-Off City' - Refers to the 2014 win streak where many of the games came via walk-offs. *'Washington D.C. Nationals' - Using full city name. *'D.C. Nationals' - Short version of above with 'Washington' omitted. *'The Natinals' - Derisive. Came about due to an unfortunate uniform misspelling on Ryan Zimmerman and Adam Dunn during the 2009 season in which the letter 'o' was omitted. *'The Trashionals' - Used by detractors, mainly Orioles fans. *'The Gnats' - Used by detractors to reference the annoying flies. *'The Gnatsies' - Long version of above. Category:Listicles Category:Major League Baseball